Special Occasions
by BonesBBLover
Summary: For the Copper for a Kiss "Nothin' but Smut" challenge. Prompt by cmk418 - "Special occasion?" asked Jayne, licking his lips as his gaze traveled over River's outfit.


Title: Special Occasions

Fandom: Firefly/Serenity

Pairing: Rayne

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1,230

Summary: For the Copper for a Kiss "Nothin' but Smut" challenge. Prompt by cmk418 -- "Special occasion?" asked Jayne, licking his lips as his gaze traveled over River's outfit.

A/N: It seems a little wrong to have been writing smut when watching the suicide episode of The Inside, but inspiration comes at the strangest times, I suppose.

* * *

"Special occasion?" asked Jayne, licking his lips as his gaze traveled over River's outfit. "What special occasion is that?"

"The one that you've been hiding from the rest of the crew," River told him, her hips swaying seductively as she walked toward him. "Your birthday."

"Is it really?" he asked, a smile on his face. "You're the shiniest present I ever got!"

His eyes raked over her scantily-clad form, taking in the white, lacy bra before his eyes wandered lower, over the matching panties and garter belt, and down her long, shapely legs covered by stockings. His gaze finally reached the four inch stilettos that brought her that much closer to his height.

"Wuh de ma!" he growled, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. Her lips were soft, but insistent against his, her tongue demanding entrance, which he readily gave. She thoroughly explored his mouth, their tongues rubbing together in way that had both of them moaning and needing more contact. The time for languid kisses was over for the moment, as his tongue pushed into her mouth, taking control of the kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Jayne tried to turn them so he could push River up against the wall, but she was having none of it. Instead, it was his back that slammed against the cool metal of the hull, River's lace-clad body pushing up against him.

Too quickly, it seemed, she pulled back, taking a few steps backward into his bunk, and leaving him to catch his breath while the wall supported the bulk of his weight.

After a moment, he stalked forward, their bodies meeting in the middle of the room. He placed a rather chaste kiss against her lips before pulling back and looking over her outfit again, noticing that the panties were crotch-less and giving him easy access to her gorgeous pussy.

"When'd ya get this pretty lil' thing?" he asked, his fingers running along the top of her stockings, the material smooth beneath his fingers.

"The last time we were on Persephone," she told him, a smile on her face.

"That was near three months ago!" Jayne exclaimed, thinking quickly. "We ain't even been sexin' that long!"

"It was just a matter of time," River told him, that mischievous smile back in place on her face. "I needed to be prepared."

"Mmhmm," Jayne mumbled, his train of thought momentarily derailed when River rolled her hips against his, putting pressure on his straining erection.

"You're wearing too many clothes," River announced suddenly, reaching to pull his shirt off.

He absently helped her strip his clothing off, all the while his gaze never breaking from the map he was tracing of her body. Before he realized it, he was standing naked in front of her, his John Thomas standing alert and proud while his eyes were dark with lust.

She slid down his front, making him shiver from the various textures of lace and satin running over his overly-sensitive skin. Dropping to her knees, River looked up at him through her lashes, teasing him for just a moment before leaning forward and placing a kiss to the head of his cock.

His body didn't have time to react before she enveloped the tip in her hot, wet mouth, sucking eagerly on her treat. She kept her eyes trained on his face while she bobbed up and down his length, her tongue circling the head every time she pulled off.

Jayne stared down at his girl, who was currently doing wicked things with her tongue. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, watching her suck him off. "Gorram, baby girl…" he groaned, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her, rather than closing them and letting his head drop backwards. Tangling his fingers into her hair, he couldn't restrain his hips from bucking, forcing himself deeper.

She opened her mouth a little bit more, relaxing her jaw as she took more of his length, more than she'd ever attempted to. She could feel his leg muscles tighten, and knew he was getting close as she took his entire length, deep throating him until he came hard.

His fingers tightened their hold on her scalp to give him some balance while his body shook violently from the strength of his climax. When his knees stopped threatening to give out from underneath him, he relaxed his fingers, gently running them through her hair as he took her arm and pulled her up.

With one last swirl of her tongue around the tip of his cock, River allowed Jayne to pull her to her feet. His eyes were still glazed over in the aftermath of his orgasm, and he didn't fight her when she moved them toward the bed.

"Happy Birthday, my Jayne-man," River told him, her voice rough and husky from a combination of lust and the blow job she'd just given him.

"That it is, River-girl," Jayne replied, falling backwards onto the bed and pulling her smaller body on top of his.

"It's not over yet," River promised, moving to straddle his lap. Without waiting for a reply, she dropped a heated kiss onto his lips, their tongues intermingling and dancing as hands wandered over smooth planes and supple curves.

River rocked against his already-hardening cock, setting a slow, teasing rhythm that had him pushing back against her to create more friction, rubbing the lacy material against her clit.

Breaking the kiss, Jayne moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive point just beneath her ear. Removing her bra and sending it to the floor of his bunk, Jayne brought a hand to fondle one breast while his mouth moved to the other perfect orb. Rubbing his tongue against the pebbled nub, he teased it between his teeth while his hand mimicked the same action on the other.

The incessant babble falling from River's mouth was enough to put him almost over the edge.

Dropping his free hand to River's waist, he helped to lift her off of his lap, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. River lowered her body, slowly impaling herself on his cock, and began riding him steadily. The pace was still too slow for his liking, as she lifted almost completely off of him before taking him as deep as she could.

Rolling them over, Jayne took control, thrusting deep into her tight, wet heat at a different angle, hitting her clit with every thrust. His thrusts were strong and sure, and it took the last of River's rational thought to wrap her stocking-clad legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind him.

Between River's hips thrusting in time to his, and the soft material of her stockings against his skin, he hovered on the edge of climax, refusing to cum without her. Dropping his free hand between their bodies, he squeezed her nub, drawing her climax from her.

River reeled in her high, her climax rippling through her body in waves, as Jayne thrust into her twice more before falling with her, white hot sparks of pleasure exploding behind his eyes.

Rolling off of her, Jayne held her close, basking in the afterglow. "Love you, River-girl," he mumbled, dropping a kiss to her hair.

Slipping off her heels, River snuggled closer to him. "Love you, too, my Jayne."


End file.
